Different Stories Written by Characters
by rhicarrodus3
Summary: Characters of Harry Potter Year 6 and 5 and the sleepover club wrote stories and wish to share them with you.
1. La France la fille Paris by Hermione

La France la fille Paris  


Bonjour, Mon nom est Malua Edwards et je assister à la grande école s'appelle Victor Hugo une grande école Cathan. Je suis âgée de onze ans et dix mois et je suis âgé de douze ans, le 24 Juillet. Je vis à Paris avec ma mère qui est appelé Mala, Mon père qui est appelé Michael, mon frère jumeau Hugo et sa petite sœur Louise Millicent. Ceci est mon histoire sur moi d'être accepté dans une école secondaire de conte de fées!

C'était un lundi matin à Victor Hugo une école Cachan ici à Paris et je commençait tout juste leçon 1 qui est le sport et mon professeur miss. Williams nous faisait courir un mile dans le quartier qui sera difficile pour mon amie Emma parce qu'elle n'aime pas courir. Je me rendais à la leçon 2 quand Mlle. Woods m'a arrêté sur mon chemin et m'a tiré des enseignements de deux, trois et quatre pour aider à la sixième année de Maths. Donc j'ai raté Géographie, Mathématiques et Anglais tout i fait un ami de la sixième année de son nom a été appelé Annie et elle va à l'école primaire de Paris et j'ai été rejoindre comme aide de mon ami sous forme 7SW son nom est appelé Isabel et je suis en forme 7JJ et Zoe moi et Isabel rejoint sur Maths classe d'aide. Annie m'a demandé pour toute son aide et elle a obtenu ses réponses bien c'est parce que je suis un bon mathématicien.

Cinquième leçon commençait et je me dirigeais vers ma classe de biologie avec Zoé et Isabel et nous faisaient la queue devant la porte de Miss Jones et John et Millie qui sont dans la forme de Zoé eu un combat sur le chemin de la biologie et m'a envoyé au bureau de Monsieur Davies pour l'ensemble de cinquième leçon. Après l'école, je suis allé à Zoé et vu sa famille. Il ya six personnes dans sa famille, ils sont appelés:  
Katie (maman)  
Andrew (papa)  
Millie et Emily et Joe et Mike (frères et sœurs)  
Je suis allé à la chambre de Zoé et sur ses murs, elle avait des affiches de Paris, la Tour Eiffel, One Direction et The Wanted. Son couvre-lit était Notre-Dame et les mots la France sur elle.

Après le thé, je suis retourné à ma maison, dans Champs - Elysées. J'ai vécu dessus d'un magasin pour animaux de compagnie et mes parents travaille dans le magasin d'animaux. Ma sœur Louise-Millicent qui a 8 ans et est venu rebondir sur ma belle lit couvert de fleurs que je faisais mes devoirs de biologie et de mon frère Hugo qui a le même âge que moi suis dans la pièce et m'a donné ses devoirs à copier .


	2. Six Children and It by Harry

Six Children and It.

By Rhiannon Carrodus

"What are you reading" said Jan, scanning my book which was entitled 4 children and it by Jacqueline Wilson it was about Rosalind, Robert, Smash (Samantha) and Maudie and they found a Psammend it's like a sand fairy but different it was interesting until Jan came outside and began reading the first chapter what I have already read I was on chapter 4. As I was waiting for my book my sister Caitlyn and Brother John came outside to play tennis they were experts and then there were Kai and Maddy who was followed by my mum, Colleen and My dad Wayne. My name is Sydney Rooney and I loved read books and I am the stepsister of Caitlyn, John, Maddy and Jan and twin sister to Kai Rooney, Kai is my twin brother he is only 11 and it was wonderful having a twin brother like Kai even thought I am also 11. Me, Kai, Mum and Dad loves doing family stuff in our 8 seated car just in case we have the stepsiblings and Me, Kai loves being at Manchester Untied Football Club (MUFC) on the pitch with our dad and then running back to mum to watch him play in the premier league. It was the day the stepsiblings went home and Dad was taking them all back and me and Kai were staying behind with mum. Dad was going to drop Jan and Maddy off in Liverpool, Caitlyn off in Bolton and John off in Chester when dad went me and Kai were playing happy families the card game. A hour later Dad came home and put the T.V on and watched Sky Sports News and had Mum cuddled up to him and me and Kai looked closely at the screen then I turned to dad and said "Dad, why is the Real Madrid manager returning to Chelsea". Then dad said "Sydney, because he is returning to Chelsea that is going to be a hard challenge for me isn't then". Mum said "Sydney, Your dad is really hard with this new manager of Chelsea called Jose Morbihan". Then suddeleny the phone rang it was Auntie Lou-Lou and Uncle Morgan and cousins Sandy, Charlie and Charlotte and Michael, the new cousin baby asking us to make a banner for Sandy's birthday it was on 4th August and today is the 21st May but mum likes to get stuff done early. I just heard auntie Lou-Lou said "thanks a million Colleen love you now bye see you on 4th July". Mum told me and Kai to play outside while mum and dad were ordering tea I just cannot believe it I heard my best friend, Charlotte Smithies talking to our friend Bella Smiths it was awesome they were talking about school it was wonderful just today Kai told everyone in our junior school year that Andrea Mcstuffins is going out with him it was funny but I walked up to Andrea and told her everything and she reply with a yes so it was official Andrea Mcstuffins and Kai Rooney were dating and are in love .When I got into my room there was an email link on my computer it was from stepsister Jan (Janine) it have just said: Hi, Sis its Janine here I miss you so much guess what Dad is coming to get the stepsiblings tomorrow and we are coming to your mansion in Manchester I can't believe it you are lucky you and Kai-Kai hey is it true that Kai and Andrea are going out if they are I want to said my well-done to Kai for finding love just a wonderful relationship. See you tomorrow after school I will be here when you get back I Miss you see you now. Janine (Jan). And her email address on the bottom it was Jannt23 .uk if she did I am not blaming her. But school was not on tomorrow so me and Kai were watching Sky sports news and Dad was on the T.V. when dad's car turn up mum opened the door the first in was Jan (Janine) who said hello followed by the rest I told Dad that I saw him on T.V chatting to Jim White and I don't know why. But dad did not answer. Then there was a large knock on the door like this KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK it was Catlin and half-sister Annette because dad was married to Catlin for 3 months before marrying mum and we were all having pizza for tea tonight from kwwi-chikki and slept. When I woke up the following morning something was on my bed I thought it was Kai's toy cheetah but it was moving I looked in my book and screamed then everyone came into the room and Mum said "Wayne, we have a got a live creature on Sydney's bed". And dad said "Colleen, it's a Psammend it's like a sand fairy with crazy eyes". The Psammend moved off my bed and stretched its legs and his wings me and Kai knows it's was a boy since Kai digging up a sandbox, a special sandbox and found the Psammend as a little baby it was scary but it grant me and Kai a wish, Kai to climbed trees and me to dance a ballet show with a en Pointe a French ballet dance move it was really funny mum and dad grab us by the legs and stop the moves from happening and dig the Psammend back in the special sandbox in Boxwood woods where it belongs. Catlin came knock on the front door for Annette because her step-dad is home from his EON Training session but before Annette left dad told Catlin if she would like to go out with him and Colleen and friends oh include Mike too I will leave Sydney in charge since she is 12 tomorrow. The following day was my birthday I am officially 12 and I am 1 year off from being a teenager and Kai is only 11 so hahahaha to Kai. Mum and Dad brought me a new mobile phone; Kai brought me a Wizards of Waverly Place: The Wizards Return DVD; Andrea brought me a photo frame: Annette, Uncle Mike and Aunt Catlin brought me a blue, wavy summer dress for the school summer disco/dance. Jan, Maddy, Uncle Organ and Auntie Louise brought me some blue, wavy high heels to go with my blue, wavy summer dress for the school summer disco/dance, Auntie Lou-Lou, Uncle Morgan and Sandy, Charlie and Michael brought me a blue, wavy bracelet but Caitlyn and John forgot my birthday. I thought that Kai was going to get me better than a film I have already seen about 34 times with my friend Charlotte Smithies at her house because she has got it on DVD too. What I really wanted for my birthday was a Kindle Fire HDX with free time and playing games and watching movies but there was one more chance of getting that kindle fire it was Charlotte. She knocked on the door and gave me a box wrapped by a pink ribbon and had a name tag on. The name tag said _To Sydney, on your special day._ It was a kindle fire HDX The next day Kai told everyone at school that Andréa Hollister loves him but that was untrue. There must be a collisional fight today at school Kai batter Andréa Hollister, she went off crying. Today in English I wrote a story:

Lauren Malfoy: A Hogwarts newbie By Sydney Rooney

It was a lovely summer morning in Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire and Lauren, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa was eating breakfast and Narcissa went out of the kitchen with Draco and then Lucius and Lauren went to pack the bags for Hogwarts and then Narcissa and Draco made a lovely meal for Lucius and Lauren and Him and Narcissa once Lauren and Lucius came back from getting the school stuff for Hogwarts. KNOCK went the door it was Lucius and Lauren as it was the last day of summer holidays the Malfoy's had a wonderful meal. It was the day Lauren and Draco departs for their first and last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry When Lauren got to King Cross with her brother and goes to platform 9 and ¾ to aboard the Hogwarts express to Hogwarts she can't wait. Her Brother Draco was in his seventh year and head boy it was an honor for him because he can tell anyone what to do like prefects but not Head Girl, Hermione Granger. It was nightfall and they arrived at Hogsmeade and Draco and Hermione went out first since they were head girl and head boy to quickly get to Hogwarts to guard the first years thorough the school when Hared, The gamekeeper goes into the school to sit on his chair in the great hall. Thorough the school they go Draco talking about classes and Hermione talking about houses. Then Professor McGonagall came out of the great hall and Draco and Hermione went in to sit at the Head girl and boy table which is near the teachers table. The sorting started with Lauren Narcissa Malfoy being sorted into Slytherin and ended with the head boy being sorted into Gryffindor to be with Hermione. The next day at breakfast the timetables were handed out and Draco and Hermione got their timetables and their first period was to guard the corridor when the other students went to their first lessons it was time and Draco and Hermione got to business by watching all the students going to their first lessons of the day, the school year, the year of 1997 – 98. Then Lauren ran down the corridor because she didn't wanted to be late for transfiguration and Draco caught her and turned to Hermione then sent her to Professor Snape who would sort her out and take her to transfiguration himself. It was still the second day and Hermione and Draco had potions with Professor Slughworth and the group made draught of the living dead and Hermione's was the best she was helped by Draco. While Lauren had dark arts to learn dark spells with death eaters Alecto and Amycus which are disturbing to a first-year's education. The bell went and all the classes finish and all 1,039 students went to their next class and Lauren have got Professor McGonagall and the seventh years get a period off it was fun and Harry join Hermione and Draco and all Draco wanted was to follow his father's dream. The end

I loved writing this story it was awesome. After school I told mum and dad what happened between Kai and Andrea they were very cross and I am sure he got shouted at for this. That was weird and in Literature I wrote an example of a French Story:

Dans la ville de Paris il y avait une fille nommée Julie. Julie est une de 11 ans qui aimait Paris, elle soutenir l'équipe de football Paris - Saint - Germain qui est entraîneur par son père Laurent Blanc ancien manager de l'équipe de France de football. Julie rejoint Paris lycée Road et il est Septembre et elle allait retourner à l'école aujourd'hui et elle a eu à parler français parce que si elle ne parle pas français, elle obtiendra la détention de son directeur M. Joanses. C'était la période. 1 et Julie et sa nouvelle meilleure amie Sally se dirigeait vers les mathématiques ET leur professeur Miss scalloper connaissaient tous les filles et les garçons en dehors de Sally et Julie. Après mathématiques avait de la musique et le groupe a chanté une chanson française appelée Long Long a vécu les beauty de la tour Eiffel la célèbre tour de la France et dans le monde. Après Musique c'était du temps de pause et c'était une journée chaude si Julie ne jouer à l'extérieur et depuis elle a eu une passe de la bibliothèque elle est allée à la bibliothèque de l'école pour emprunter des livres en Anglais, Espagnol, Allemand et Russe avant la période 3 qui elle avait allemande puis Après le déjeuner, elle avait russe, elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Après Allemand était temps de déjeuner et Julie Blanc - Morn qui était son nom complet aidait la Miss Papillon bibliothécaire et Mme Hopkins. Après toutes ses leçons et elle avait fini l'école Julie tête Blanc-Morn retour à la maison de la famille Blanc-Morn avec Rhiannon-Louise-Mornae à faire ses devoirs quand elle entra dans la maison Lillie qui était la sœur de Julie était assise sur le canapé avec ses amis Seren et Jodie. Julie et Lillie de la maman et le papa appelé Becky et John a accueilli tous les ramener à leur maison familiale en ce vendredi après-midi en Septembre. C'était un lundi et après un week-end à Calais dans le nord de la France Julie et Lillie revenir à Paris lycée Road. Rhiannon s'est gived été un cadeau de Julie. Le cadeau de Rhiannon était de 2 places pour le concert de One Direction à Paris ce samedi. C'était Samedi et le concert de One Direction qui jouait dans Paris que la nuit était déjà à Paris. Après une concert de direction c'était dimanche et Julie a dormi dans jusqu'à 12 h 00 parce qu'elle était fatiguée quand elle se réveilla sa maman, papa et Lillie ont disparu, ils sont allés à Notre-de-Dôme puis Julie de Paris mis quelques vêtements puis se rendit à l'église Notre De Dome De Paris puis à Paris Saint Germain match contre Valence un match amical. Je vais à Manchester High School et j'aime One Direction et j'aime jouer au tennis et de hockey et de volley-ball et de netball.

So what is going to happen next?

The End


End file.
